elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Azura
„Do AZURY, Krawędzi wszystkich Dziur.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Azura znana też jako Azura Szkarłatnej Bramy'''Dialog z Azurą z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, '''Cień Księżyca, Matka Róży, Królowa Nocnego NiebaKsięga Daedr, Królowa Zmierzchu i ŚwituWspółcześni Heretycy – Haderus of Gottlesfont – daedryczny książę i bogini próżności i egotyzmuDialog z NPCem z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, której domeną jest zmierzch i świt, magia pomiędzy światami, tajemnica i losAntycypacje. Jedna z niewielu książąt, która nie jest uważana przez śmiertelników za im nieprzychylną, czego dowodem jest fanatyczna miłość jej wyznawców do niejZadanie „Azura's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, oraz fakt jej opieki poprzez zsyłanie proroczych wizjiDialog z Araneą Ienith z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, faktem jest że warunkiem przychylności tego Daedrotha jest bezwzględne oddanie jej swej miłościWezwanie Azury – Sigillah Parate i bezwzględne wychwalanie piękna oraz zgadzanie się z jej osądami. Przyjęło się traktować kultystów Azury jako jej kochanków-niewolników. Jej dniem przywołania jest Hogithum, 21-ego Pierwszego SiewuThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Książę próżności przybiera zawsze postać kobiety, zależnie od regionu w którym została przyzwana przyjmuje postać dominującej tam rasy. Przyzwana w zatoce Iliac przybiera postać ludzkiej kobiety w negliżu od pasa w górę z biało-błękitnymi włosami. W Morrowind natomiast ukazuje się w zwykłej formie mrocznej elfkiThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jej atrybutami z którymi często jest przedstawiana jest wianek różowych kwiatów na głowieThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, oraz księżyc i gwiazda trzymane na rozstawionych wyciągniętych rękach. Czasem ukazuje się dzierżąca czarną różę w jednym ręku. Historia Początek Azura, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada została stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Azura razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachowała całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stała się DaedrothemMonomit. Stworzycielka Khajiitów W tradycji Khajiitów Azura, zwana tam Azurah, jest boginią, której umierająca Fadomay, jako swej ulubienicy, przekazała swe tajemnice. Kiedy Nirni, rywalka Azurah, zrodziła swe dzieci – istoty śmiertelne, utraciły one formę, jednak Azurah znając sekrety Fadomay, zaoferowała swej siostrze pomoc. Wypowiedziała Pierwszą Tajemnicę, dzięki której Jone i Jode przepuściły ją przez Księżycową Kratę i wzięła nieco leśnychSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki AldmerówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, umieściła ich w najlepszych pustyniach i lasach Nirnu, i uformowała ich w różne kształty, każdy do innego celu, wszyscy zwani Khajiitami. Nauczyła ich Drugiej Tajemnicy i wartości tajemnic, wiążąc ich formy z Księżycową Kratą. Azurah wypowiedziała Trzecią Tajemnicę i księżyce zaświeciły swym światłem na mokradła, a ich światło przemieniło się w księżycowy cukier. Y'ffre usłyszał Pierwszą Tajemnicę, i opowiedział o niej Nirni, a ta przeklęła w złości ziemie Khajiitów by pustynie były gorące, a lasy trujące. Sam Y'ffre utworzył z leśnych ludzi, dzięki tajemnicy, Bosmerów i wykrzyczał tajemnicę, pozwalając wszystkim duchom przejść przez kratę i śmiertelnym utrzymać formę. Opiekunka Resdayn Azura jest traktowana jako bogini przodek Chimerów, która ich nauczyła tajemnic potrzebnych do odróżnienia się od Altmerów. Choć czasem jej nauki są przypisywane Boethiah. W legendach Azura zwykle przybiera formę wspólnej kosmicznej siły rasy jako całości niż konkretnego bogaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Z powodu swego szczególnego zainteresowania w losy Resdayn (dziś Morrowind) była i jest tam nazywana Matczyną Duszą. W nieznanych okolicznościach, powiła demiksięcia z którymś z Dunmerów, nazywa się on Alandro Sul i nieznane są jego dzieje, poza tym że był towarzyszem broni Indorila NerevaraPięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha. Powstanie Trójcy i Dunmerów Nerevar Księżyc i Gwiazda, był czempionem Azury i tym, który z jej błogosławieństwem przekonał przywódców klanów Chimerów do zjednoczenia i stworzenia Pierwszej Rady. Gdy Dagoth Ur poinformował Nerevara o tym, że Dwemerowie odnaleźli Serce Lorkhana i, z jego mocą, budują Nowego Boga, ten wątpił i wypytał o te podejrzenia, ich króla, a swego przyjaciela, Dumaka Pół-Orka, ten, nieświadomy, iż coś takiego ma miejsce, zaprzeczył. Nerevar przywołał więc Azurę, która potwierdziła słowa Ura. Wybuchła wojna, a gdy Kagrenak, który w sekrecie przed swym królem budował Anumidium, aktywował serce, przepadł wszelki ślad po DwemerachNerevar na Czerwonej Górze – Świątynia Trójcy. Trójka jego doradców, żona Nerevara, Almalexia oraz Sotha Sil i Vivek, chciała by oni również użyli owych narzędzi celem stania się nieśmiertelnymi, lecz Nerevar nie był tego pewien. Czwórka zorganizowała więc rytuał przyzwania Azury, jednak Nerevar był nieświadomy iż była to tylko przykrywka dla jego zabójstwa. Po śmierci Nerevara. Trójca odprawiła rytuał i przemieniła siebie w żywych bogów Morrowind. Na ten akt pojawiła się Azura, która uznała iż Trójca nie będzie nigdy w stanie pojąć swej boskości, objawiając swój plan zemsty za tę jej obrazę, przepowiedziała iż sprawi iż Nerevar powróci i przywróci dawny ład. Nowi bogowie wyśmiali Azurę, mówiąc iż lud Resdayn zapomni starą tradycję i zacznie oddawać im cześć niezależnie od jej woli. Książę próżności wiedział iż mieli rację, dlatego przeklęła ona Chimerów przemieniając ich złotą skórę w popiół, a oczy w ogień, tak że od dziś zwani byli oni Dunmerami. W kanonie świątyni mimo faktu, iż otwarcie przeklęła ona Trójcę widnieje ona jako jedna z trzech dobrych Daedrycznych książąt, którzy zaakceptowali boskość nowych bogów. Jest ona również traktowana jako antycypację Sotha Sila. Wypełnienie przepowiedni W 3E 433, Azura zatroszczyła się o to by do Vvardenfel dotarł Nerevaryjczyk, który początkowo jako agent Ostrzy miał infiltrować kult Nerevaryjczyka i przyjąć rolę ichniejszego przepowiedzianeg mesjasza. Jednak w jednym z wypełnianych zadań pierścień Księżyc-i-Gwiazda wskazał iż jest on w rzeczy samej odrodzonym Nerevarem. Tym samym ponownie zjednoczył Wielkie Rody i zadał śmierć Dagoth Urowi, strzegącemu serca Lorkhana, niszcząc cielesną formę tej pozostałości po LorkhanieThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Tym samym usuwając źródło boskiej mocy dla TrójcyDialog z Vivek z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, za co osobiście Azura mu podziękowałaThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Płaszczyzna Cień Księżyca, płaszczyzna Otchłani należąca do Azury, to oślepiająca swym blaskiem i splendorem kraina, pełna kwiatów, wodospadów, majestatycznych drzew i miast ze srebra. Wszystko się tam rozmywa, kolory postrzegane okiem śmiertelnika płyną jak woda. Podczas deszczów wiatr pachnie najróżniejszymi perfumamiWrota Otchłani – Seif-ij Hidja. Podwładni Daedrycznymi sługami Azury są Skrzydlate Mroki, podobne do Harpii stworzenia, tylko pozbawione piór i posiadające zakończone haczykowatym kolcemNajmroczniejszy mrok, podobnym do odwłoku skorpiona. Ich skrzydła są zbliżone wyglądem do nietoperzowych, a wszystkie nie przypominające kobiety cechy wyglądu są pokryte gadzią łuskąThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Daedryczne artefakty Gwiazda Azury Przypominający faliście skręcającą osiem ramion rozgwiazdę kryształ, Gwiazda Azury to bogato zdobiony kamień duszy o unikatowej właściwości nie uleganiu zniszczeniu po użyciu zawartej w nim duszy, umożliwiając na użytkowanie go bez końca, lub przynajmniej dopóki artefakt nie zdecyduje się opuścić użytkownika. Często służy jako symbol księcia. Gwiazda Azury może pomieścić tylko białe. W 4E 201, wedle pogłosek, miała ona zostać zbezczeszczona i przemieniona w Czarną Gwiazdę, którą li można byłoby łapać dusze czarneZadanie „Czarna gwiazda” gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jednak przedmiot i tak by wrócił na powrót do rąk Azury po około stu latach, będąc oczyszczonym ze wszelkich zmianDialog z Azurą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Między rokiem 3E 405, a 417, Azura, przyzwana przez agenta Ostrzy, zażądała by ten zabił dla niej kapłankę, powszechnie znaną z zachwalania pokory i altruizmu wśród ludu zatoki Iliac, w nagrodę otrzymał on od kultysty księcia Gwiazdę AzuryZadanie „Azura's Quest” gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427, Nerevaryjczyk został pokierowany przez Azurę, by obronił jej kapłankę Raynę Drolan, medytującą od wieków, przed siłami Sheogoratha z którym onegdaj Azura założyła się, że lata medytacji nie doprowadzają do szaleństwa, a do oświecenia. Po pokonaniu Staady, Złotego Bóstwa księcia obłędu, Nerevaryjczyk otrzymał GwiazdęZadanie „Misja Azury” gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433, Bohater Kvatch, został wysłany przez Azurę by zabił jej kultystów, którzy zostali przeklęci przez wampira, którzy uwięzili się w pobliskiej jaskini. Za ten litościwy czyn otrzymał Gwiazdę AzuryZadanie „Azura” gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię miało odzyskać Gwiazdę Azury, którą Malyn Varen bezcześcił poprzez uwięzienie w niej swojej duszy i zmuszanie swych uczniów by karmili go duszami innych. Dovahkiin został wysłany do wewnątrz Gwiazdy, skąd wygnał jego duszę. W zależności od wyboru bohatera Gwiazda została oczyszczona lub splugawiona przez Nelacara, przemieniając ją w Czarną Gwiazdę. Nieznanym jest jego wybór. Księżyc-i-Gwiazda Krasnoludzki pierścień wykuty przez Kagrenaka dla chimerskiego wodza rodu Indoril, Nerevara, pobłogosławiony później przez samą Azurę. Pierścień swą mocą zapewniał Nerevarowi nadprzyrodzone zdolności perswazji i niezaprzeczalny dowód tożsamości, jako iż tylko Nerevar mógł nosić ów pierścień, a każda inna osoba, która by go włożyła na palec, dzięki dwemerskiemu zaklęciu nań nałożonemu, umarłaby. Przedmiot ten pomógł Nerevarowi namówić przywódców klanów Chimerów do zjednoczenia i stworzenia Pierwszej Rady. Księżyc-i-Gwiazda pomógł jeszcze raz ludowi Morrowind, w 3E 427, gdy pierścień dowiódł, iż bohater podający się za Nerevaryjczyka jest w rzeczywistości reinkarnacją Nerevara i tym samym pozwolił mu na ponowne zjednoczenie, z dawna poróżnionych, Wielkich Rodów oraz klanów popielnych przeciwko Dagothowi Urowi i jego Spaczeniu. Pierścień Azury Pierścień Azury to, stanowiący osobistą biżuterię królowej zmierzchu i świtu, przedmiot, który został podarowany Nerevaryjczykowi przez samego księcia próżności, w podziece, po tym jak ten pokonał i zabił boga Dagoth Ura. Pierścień ten jest zaklęty trwałym efektem widzenia w ciemności i przywróceniem kondycji. Ciekawostki * Podług wątpliwej opowieści, Azura znienawidziła Dwemerów, gdy ci dowiedli u niej brak wszechwiedzyPuszka Azury – Marobar Sul. Galeria Azura Skyrim (Skyrim).png|Kaplica Azury z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kaplica Azury (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Azury z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kaplica Azury (Online).jpg|Kaplica Azury z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Azura's emblem (Online).png|Herb Azury ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Azury (Dragonborn).jpg|Kaplica Azury z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Grota Wcielonych (Morrowind).jpg|Grota Wcielonych z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Azura (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kaplicy Azury do gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyri Zobacz też *Azura (Skyrim) *Azura (Oblivion) *Azura (Morrowind) *Azura (Daggerfall) Przypisy Nawigacja de:Azura en:Azura es:Azura fr:Azura it:Azura nl:Azura pt:Azura ru:Азура uk:Азура Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów